


and i can hear the sirens (but i cannot walk away)

by lunasasylum



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark Jughead Jones, Darkness, F/M, Goddesses, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: That is not the last that she sees of him.A few people have their quick, painful, once-in-a-lifetime brush with death, and that's all they see of her until she collects their soul.But, Jughead keeps coming back to her.//Goddess!Veronica has Jughead hooked on her darkness.





	and i can hear the sirens (but i cannot walk away)

She is not evil. It's an easy link, but that doesn't mean she was bad. It just means people are lazy.

Her robe is long, black as the night, hiding most of her form. She moved quicker in the darkness, anyways, it didn't matter who saw her.

This evening, she had a purpose. She despised doing personal collections, but when special deals have been made, she makes sure to collect. It's not the worst part of her existence, but it certainly is the most interesting. 

The trailer park is dingy and in another life, she'd hate it, yet it doesn't bother her too much. She passes through the walls easily, it's a quick practice, something she'd learned so long ago, to move with the shadows, not in front of them.

Once she's inside, she sees her man, scruffy and middle-aged, bottles of alcohol sitting on the ground around him. Simple alcohol poisoning, but she made a deal for his soul such a long time ago, it was finally time she collected on that.

"Stop! No!" 

Turning, Veronica sees a boy no more than sixteen years old come out, rushing to the side of the man. It's most likely his dad, she muses, what a sad state of affairs. He kneels next to his dad, fingers pressing against his pulse in such a practiced way that it shakes her just a little. He's too young for this, but then again, everyone is too young for this.

She ignores him and extends a long hand out, shadows and dark mist extending from her finger tips, dancing over the body in front of her. It grows longer and darker, coming from her wrist as she begins collecting. She feels his soul touching the edges of her palm when his son finally says the magic words.

"Wait, I want to make a deal!" 

Her eyes flicker up, finally studying the face of the boy in front of her. He's almost more of a man, she supposes. Face tired, eyes black, almost soulless, he was ready, serious. Veronica withdrew her hand, staring back at the man.

"What do you have that I could want?"

He straightens up now, standing to his full height in front of her. "I can send you souls."

It's an offer, not the first time that she's heard one like this. She knows that they don't last very long, yet there's something about him that's too familiar for her to put her finger. She stares at him blankly, not listening to the pleads he's making. 

Her brain is working overtime to connect his face with something other than the prominent soul in front of her. Everyone is familiar to her at this point, she's collected something from everyone. Tilting her head, Veronica watches until he runs a hand through his hair.

"You belong to her," She whispers, realization hitting her hard. Because, of course he would belong to her. "You're hers."

Immediately, he knows what she's talking about but he still refutes her claims. "I don't belong to her, I just know her. We've interacted on more than one occasion."

Shaking her head, Veronica pulls her hand out from her robe again. "Then, I know there's absolutely no way you can make good on any deal with me."

"Two days. Forty-eight hours. I'll send you souls, please. If I don't make good on it, you can have both of us."

Both of them was too good to pass up, and he knew it. Veronica wasn't in desperate need of souls, but their souls were precious, especially with  _her_ hanging around so much lately.

Drawing her hands back underneath her robe, she considers him for a minute, before slowly nodding.

"Forty-eight hours. Two souls for two souls." She agrees, sliding back into the shadows that brought her.

Normally, she'd never make a deal like this, but she's been in business with the Jones' for a long time. Their souls are worth a lot and they've brought her good ones over the years. The youngest boy was new, he'd never been graced by her presence, but she figures high school is old enough to begin dealing with imminent death.

-

He makes good on his promise. Almost a little too quickly.

However, his word is true,

His father's soul stays in contact with his body and Veronica receives two Ghoulies in exchange. While they are no where near the worth of the Jones' men, she'll take it. Nothing is going to be near the worth of the souls of the Jones' men.

After their ordeal, things are quiet for a while. The regulars come through, drug addicts and alcoholics, souls that have been lost to fame and money, the usuals.

The day shifts into evening and Veronica's preparing to leave once night takes it full cover when she shows up.

She's bright and hot, warmth radiates off her so easily, Veronica almost feels ashamed of her cold skin. Still, when she shows up she's irate, or at least the best she can do at being irate.

"What did you do?" She immediately accuses, forgoing all greetings in favor of going to fight with her. "What in the world is your damn problem?"

Veronica rolls her eyes, already sick of her being here. "Elizabeth, what in the world is  _your problem_?" 

Elizabeth moves in and with light, and Veronica's tired of shielding her eyes. "Jughead!" When Veronica's face still doesn't change, she continues, "Jughead Jones! FP's son!"

"Oh, the Jones boy." Realization hits Veronica as the excitement of her shadows dance around in her rib cage. It's all she can do to calm the rumbling in her bones. "What about him?"

Her question only seems to anger Elizabeth more. "He's killed for you! In exchange for his dad's soul, he killed for you. You made him do that, Veronica."

The accusation hits Veronica hard, and hot anger bites her. She's patient, she always has been in a role like hers, but she doesn't take too well to personal accusations like this. Cracking her neck, Veronica wills the anger away and takes a slow second to breath. Once it dies down, a cold chill blows through and she smirks when Elizabeth shivers. The night is coming closer, it's her territory.

"First of all, Elizabeth, I didn't make him do anything, he offered the deal to me. Second, he could've let his father die, we all know it's his time anyways. I don't care about any personal arrangements you make with him in the daytime, once night hits and souls start to fade, it's my time." Veronica's robe shifts around her body as the colder winds pick up.

"You're not going to have him. He's mine," Elizabeth grits out, eyes bright and yellow, like they have been since forever ago.

She's always been territorial, she's always taken to some of them like this.

Veronica, however, has no such attachment. The souls that deserve to see her, come to her when it's time. No amount of deals and bargaining can stop them.

So, she only shrugs when Elizabeth makes this statement.

"Have him, Elizabeth."

She means this. Veronica knows she already has FP, he was doomed to her courts from the day he was born. She finds it sad that he never really had a chance, but then again, some things are just beyond the control of mortals.

Elizabeth smiles triumphantly, like she's won some huge battle. But, Veronica wasn't even fighting. 

She didn't want Jughead.

-

That is not the last that she sees of him. A few people have their quick, painful, once-in-a-lifetime brush with death, and that's all they see of her until she collects their soul. But, Jughead keeps coming back to her. 

The first time he almost dies it's after being attacked, most likely for killing those two Ghoulies in exchange for their souls. He's beaten, quite literally within an inch of his life, and she approaches him. Her shadows play and the darkness begins wrapping around his heart, but she pulls back. She knows it's not his time and even though nobody's ready, it's just not right for him yet.

The next time is seems a bit more pointed. He loses control of his motorcycle, and crashes on the side of the road. The ambulances on their way, but he was fading and he was fading fast. She probably should've taken him then, but she just couldn't.

From then on, Veronica watches him. She lurks in the darkness and hides in the shadows. It's a lot easier during the night to watch him and his habits. He drinks, much like his dad. Not a lot, yet she supposes he could get there one day.

Still, he keeps playing with her. Playing fast and loose with his soul. With the course he's going, he'd end up with her for sure soon.

One afternoon, as Veronica pulls her hair up, back into her hood, deciding she'll go for some personal collections tonight, Elizabeth comes bursting in again. Rolling her eyes, Veronica turns around to look at her.

"What do you want now?" She groans, already annoyed with her presence.

Elizabeth seems to burn hot instead of her usual welcoming warmth this evening. "I thought I said to leave Jughead alone!" Before Veronica can say anything, Elizabeth continues. "You think I don't see you pulling your strings, Veronica? The attacks? The motorcycle accident? The drinking? I know what your hand looks like on someone's life. You're trying to pull him down here with you."

Scoffing, Veronica immediately refutes her claims, "In case you haven't noticed, Elizabeth, I have no more control over his actions than you do. I can't tell him what to do with his life, all I can do is be there if it's time for him to come with me. You and I both know that. Just because his path seems to have changed doesn't mean I have anything to do with it. He kept up his end of the deal, there's nothing more that I can do with him."

She deflates a little when she hears Veronica's explanation. "I mean it, Veronica. You can't have him."

Just as she's about to make her exit, Veronica pushes the issue a little more. "What is this obsession you have with him, Elizabeth? You've clung to mortals more savory and pure than him. Why won't you just let him be?" When guilt and quick shame dances across her face, Veronica suddenly understands. "Oh! Maybe you're hoping to bring him up with you? Hoping to bring him home to a family dinner or two?"

Elizabeth spins around at this, coming back in Veronica's face, but Veronica barely shifts at the unexpected intrusion on her personal space. "You know you're not welcome to any family dinners, Veronica. And my business with him is none of yours."

Veronica tilts her head back, and sits back on her throne, robes spreading out around her. "I should've known! Your little infatuation with this mortal was so obvious, I don't know how I didn't see it earlier. Of course, you think you love him. You think you can wash out all his darkness with your sunlight and love and joy?" Veronica actually cackles at this, throwing her head back in full laughter at the notion. "I'm sorry, but that is just too much for me. Good luck, I truly wish you the best of luck."

She storms out while Veronica continues laughing, tears streaming down her face.

After their ordeal, Veronica actually does set out to do some business. But, then she hears the enticing cry of a soul calling for her and she can't seem to ignore it.

Veronica moves quickly in the shadows and finds herself in the backroom of a bar.

The Jones boy.

"Hey," He breathes, glass of cheap whiskey sitting on the table in front of him.

"Why did you call me?" Veronica asks, surveying the room and finding nobody actually dying. "I don't see anyone in need of traveling arrangements."

He chuckles hollowly, and leans back on the old couch. "My father told me that the Jones' have a connection with you, we call and you come. I didn't believe him, and now I do."

Huffing, Veronica nods, "After generations of making deals and handing out souls like they're candy, it's quite hard to ignore the call."

Smirking, he shakes his head, "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have almost died all those times just to see you."

The confession catches Veronica off guard and her eyes snap back to his dark ones. He's studying her in a way that makes her feel naked, like she isn't covered in a black robe, and partially hidden in the darkness. His eyes are darker than she remembers, they look almost black, like maybe he's been spending too much time in the night now.

"You wanted to see me?" She feels almost bashful right now, the idea of a blush crosses her cheeks but she doesn't let herself entertain being shy.

With ease, she's the most beautiful woman ever. It's something that's always been acknowledged, but now she feels giddy at the idea of him seeking her out. "Why?"

He shrugs, not indifferent, genuinely confused. "I don't know. I just saw you that night and I wanted to see you again." He's honest in a way that makes her regard him with something better than basic interest.

She bites back at smile, then remembers her earlier exchange. "You belong to Elizabeth."

"I don't belong to anyone," He answers her quickly, barely letting her finish her sentence. "I don't belong to anyone," He repeats. "Not yet." The last two words have her hooked on his presence. A deep silence follows his statement while she collects herself.

Veronica respects his enthusiasm for choosing his path. "She's expecting you, y'know? She's waiting for you to turn around and make everything better, and become this good person and move into the light with her." She make his choice clear because she needs him to know that she's not the only one there.

He nods, picking up the glass in front of him. He keeps his eyes on hers as he drinks it in obvious defiance of her statement. "I know." Her cheeks actually do begin to warm at this and she turns her head away, not letting him see.

"Well, now that you know, I'll be going." 

"If I call you, though, you'll be back?" He asks, not hiding his interest in her.

She lingers in the in between space of shadows and her physical presence. "Don't abuse your call, Jones," She warns, voice tipping on his last name. "But, yes, if you ask, I'll be back."

"Good."

His voice echoes around the walls of her throne, even hours after she's left his presence.

He's still racketing around in her bones in the morning, the fact that he almost died just to see her. Even Veronica has to admit that it's almost romantic, in a morbid way. It was crazy to know that he had an option of warmth and sun, of endless laughter and joy, of happily ever after, and he still sought her out.

That fact keeps making the shadows she carries around with her play in her chest and dance around in stomach. Normally, she'd take them under easy control, but it seemed impossible with the knowledge she had now. They kept roaming around, telling her to call out for him, to see him again, to just check on him.

Of course, she ignored them, favoring her business as usual routine, waiting for him to summon for her again.

She hopes he'll cry out for her again.

_(He does.)_


End file.
